Last Stand
by lycan0107
Summary: This is the second part of my o.c character vincent in the fight agasint umbrella. this story is more based on him this time around.


_**The Last stand**__**…**__**.**_

_A lot has happened since the mansion accident stars was labelled traitors and a disgrace to the rpd then hunted down by umbrella special forces Barry Rebecca Chris and jill managed to get out and evade umbrella, as for me I found out weskers experiments gave me __'__extra abilities__'__ so I stayed behind to finish umbrella off for good to take a stand__…__my last stand._

As I open my eyes to the dust coming from the floor I pick myself up 'what the hell was that' my ears still ringing I pick up the m4a1 and check the mag ' damm a few rounds left' I load the mag and check the chamber and pull myself back into cover and look around eyes still hazy from the blast 'damm not much luck here ' as I draw the m4 and squeeze the trigger two three times then something hit's the cover, A blast of light….

_**Chapter 1 - Beginnings**_

I wake to see the clear ceiling above me no alarm no annoying radio man no luxuries like I used to as I place my feet firmly off the ground rubbing my face looking at the dark open void of a room with a table with basic gear and guns lay on it I remember the days were I would get up and go to the rpd…all that has changed in a space of a few years.

_We got back from the mansion incident we landed on the rpd__'__s helipad I remained in the chopper and waited until the coast was clear as no point on a man who is suppose to be dead appearing even though irons would shit his pants when he saw me we kept it a secret from everyone else I waited for a few hours to pass when everyone went home from the stars office and crept in sneaking though the halls to the stars office I let myself in grabbing one of the stars kit bags I grabbed my edge from the draw and emptied the hole supply of 40s&w rounds from the locker along with what was left of the 45 rounds, empty mags for both handguns I also grabbed my 45 from the frame having to carefully smash the glass without anyone hearing and placed it into the bag. Then walked over to weskers desk quickly searching for any Intel from what happened__…__..I came out empty but as I was about to give up I noticed one of the tiles on the floor was slightly different I never went this side of the desk so I never noticed as I lifted it I found a small number based safe. I used my newly found strength to bend the lock off finding inside a optical disk. I quickly snatched it and headed to my locker outside of the office I grabbed what was left of my kit a bullet proof vest and a holster with a few pouches on it I quickly stuffed it into my bag and left the rpd._

_A few weeks had past I was moving from safe house to safe house trying to crack weskers disk exploring old umbrella safe houses and sometimes staying in them as who would think to try looking in there own places, I continued my hunt for umbrella__…__then a week or two past and I found a facility still occupied by umbrella agents__…__.._

As I get up pulling the 45 from under my pillow and stumble to the desk slowly opening the laptop I stole from a safe house and powering it up and grabbing a drink I take a few sips and look into the details of the facility that I found a few days ago not much is detailed about it apart from it can hold 2500 staff and is well protected even to this day I think to myself ' heh that doesn't tell me anything there could be 2500 or 25 people there weather its guarded by people or tanks' I sat there for a while thinking about it then I picked up the disk I found back in the stars office and place it in the computer.

Login:

Password:

Wesker had all his stuff encrypted as well as secured by a password I managed to hack though the login stage but never the encryption he was good or he had someone who was good ….maybe it was Birkin …maybe this facility can decode it or find someone who can!

I finished my drink not very good coffee but couldn't afford to be seen so I survived on army rations not exactly 5 star food but it did the job. As I stood up I picked up my stars shirt and put it on stars has been long gone but I still wear it mainly as a sign of respect for the team and for those that had fallen and also when I broke into a facility they knew who they were dealing with. I grabbed the empty mags and filled them up placing them neatly into the pouches like I once did back at the rpd I laughed 'heh still to this day I act the same….well something's never change hey Vincent' after loading the mag's and other bits of kit I threw it into a kit bag and put my 45 into the shoulder holster and put it on followed by my jacket I never left any ware without having a sidearm to hand.

The car I had stolen wasn't much but I threw my kit onto the passenger side and started her up I knew what was to come was not going to be a cake walk.

_**Chapter 2 - Old friends**_

As I drove to the destination I read up on more details the facility the place was hidden in plane sight the opening looked like a plain flat but on the inside It was a lift down into the place itself. The only way in by foot no way I could go in guns blazing as I didn't know what or how many was there. I would have to watch over the entrance and wait for a opening.

A few hours pass and I arrive I parked up just down the road in a café car park and sat in the café in a seat were I could watch the place, for a few hours nothing then it happened a single man came out lighting a ciggerete.I said to myself ' heh that will be the death of you pal ' I got up and walked towards the facility looking at the man walking towards me I got a good luck at him and walked on by just my luck there was a motel just over the road I walked in quickly and went over to the counter.

Receptionist: how can I help you sir

A young woman quite beautiful the old me would of tried to get her number but I was here strictly for the mission.

Vin: Have you got any rooms for a few nights?

Receptionist: yes indeed we do sir.

Vin: any facing this way strange request I know but I am expecting a guest and would like to see him coming.

Receptionist: I'll check for you sir…yes we have one room 306.

Vin: thanks I'll take it.

I walked into the room much better than the last place I was at I pulled the chair to the window and sat and watched a few hours went by and the man reappeared entering the fake flat I wrote on my notes 'out at 17:30 back 21:30 then the next day at the same time I had a window to snatch and grab him get what I want from him and get inside before anyone noticed he was gone. I tried to get some rest but as always the nightmares came to surface again and again I got up and rubbed my face 'damm its not even past 6am get back in your pit Vincent' memories of the marine days came back were at every mission I was always the first up getting kit ready and the sarge would tell me to get back to bloody sleep or he would put me to sleep. I laughed god id wish for those days back they were so much more simple than now.

A few hours pass and I leave my room ready for the mission I was about to embark on not knowing what I was going to walk into….

As I walked into the Reception the cute girl was still at the desk I needed two things one a way to get the guy back here for questioning also a way to make him talk I walked up to the desk.

Receptionist: Hello Mr Mason are you alright?

Mr liam mason a name I used a few times as a safe name no one in umbrella knew the guy so it would not arouse suspicion.

Vin: yes I was wondering is there a good bar around here? As I am meeting one of my old friends and want to go for a drink

Receptionist: Oh yes there's a sports bar just down the road from here just keep going strait then make a left.

Vin: thank you also I am in need of a few medical supplies aspirin pain killers do you know of any chemists?

Receptionist: yes there's one just over the road there

Vin: thank you very much miss.

Receptionist: Its Rachel my names Rachel

Vin: why thank you Rachel.

Fighting off the urge to grab her number again I walked outside heading to the chemists as I walked in the smell of medical steriliser and other medical supplies hit me 'heh this is Rebecca's field not mine' but before Rebecca left she did teach me some useful things I could use for getting those to talk or not so to say I grabbed what I needed and head out back to the café I first saw the guy .

A hour past and the clock struck 17:30 and like clock work the guy walked out I waited for him to walk by and tailed him after a brief walk the guy ducked into a shop buying more cigarettes and walked out ' now's my chance' I muttered to myself I walked over to the guy.

Vin: excuse me sir could I borrow a light

Guy: sure

The guy looked down to grab his lighter and that's when it happened in a flash I threw my fist hard enough into his side and back of head to knock him out cold he fell to the floor with a thud I quickly picked him up throwing one arm over my shoulder and carried him to the hotel walking past the sports bar heading into the hotel.

Rachel: hi mr mason is your friend okay

Vin: please call me Liam and yeah he just drank more he could handle

Rachel: oh okay Liam do you need any assistance

I smiled and replied ' no its okay I will deal with him ' I got him into the room throwing him into the chair and tying him to it then taping his mouth so he couldn't scream for help I quickly searched his pockets and found his id card which also worked as a security card perfect saves me some time.

The man woke up slowly opening his eyes realising he couldn't move muffled screams came from the taped mouth. Glad your awake Mr the guy hissed at me though the tape 'look dean I can call you dean cant I' the muffled words of fuck you were heard ' look dean two ways this can go down you can tell me what I want and nothing will happen to you I will consider you a lost cause and never see you again or we can do it the hard way and I promise you , you wont walk from this. I drew a small syringe with a mixture of pain killers that would kill him in a matter of minutes painfully I didn't like the hole torture but it was needed to get what I needed but The muffled screams grew louder I quickly put a stop to them by drawing my knife and slamming it into the chair slightly cutting his leg ' give me what I want and you can go Scott free and be cut from umbrellas ties. The screams stopped and fell to a muffled sob. Look dean I am going to remove the tape don't scream or I'll be forced to do something you wont like' he nodded to agree I removed the tape and he spoke sobbingly

Dean: What do you want please don't kill me.

Vin: All I require is information how many people are in the facility

Dean: about a thousand not fully sure soldiers come in and out all the time.

Vin: soldiers is this a barracks for umbrella soldiers or just a quick stay and go any scientists ?

Dean: I don't know all I do is guard the main area I don't see much.

Vin: what weapons do they have down there gear in need to know every little detail you know.

Dean: they have lots of gear and weapons every soldier has a rifle and pistol full body armour plus ive seen a few suv's with miniguns down there. The place is lightly guarded up to level 4 then I don't know anything from there ive seen a few scientists but that's all I know please don't kill me

Vin: I wont one more question any codes I need to get in

Dean: your going in there alone that's crazy you will be killed.

Vin: I repeat any codes I need to know?

Dean: yes 46497 is the master code up to security level 4 gets you in everyware.

Vin: thank you see wasn't that hard was it.

I moved away from the sobbing guy and moved the knife and placed it back in the holster walking to the table I removed the vest and other tactical gear and put it on followed by loading the edge and holstering it then grabbing the long black jacket that dean was wearing ' ill just be borrowing this I hope you don't mind' dean nodded. I walked over to him and unsheathed my knife he panicked ' don't worry I am cutting you loose don't do anything stupid okay my instincts are telling me to keep you tied up and leave you here but I can see your just a puppet to umbrella so do yourself a favour stay here tonight go home tomorrow pack your things and leave and hope to god that we don't meet again' What are you going to do? dean replied ' I am going to wipe umbrella off the face of the planet' I smiled and walked towards the door 'Thank you' dean said as I closed the door.

_**Chapter 3 - The easy part**_

I must be losing my touch or going soft I said to myself rubbing my head but he didn't look like a typical umbrella employee just hired to guard with no questions asked I wonder how many levels there is after 4? well one way to find out I walked towards the entrance of the hotel and Rachel shouted

Rachel: Liam how's your friend

Vin: little worst for wear but he's okay

Rachel: that's good should I get someone to check on him?

Vin: no he will be okay when he wakes up tomorrow he will feel much better

I walked out and headed to the fake flat door placing the key card into the slot it lit up and granted me access 'right Vincent its game time' I muttered to myself and walked slowly inside closing the door I slid the jacket off and headed to the lift. The doors opened slowly and I got inside pressing the button to go down the times now 18:45 I have 3 and a half hours to get in and out before someone figures out dean isn't back. The doors slide open I pushed my back to the wall slowly peaking out there was a security desk one man looks like he was watching the local football match I slid to the floor slowly creeping past the desk and made it to the first door ' heh I hope this code works' I punched the code in and the door opened to a stairwell and a balcony as I walked down the stairs even now I was shocked to see what I saw.

I gasped and kneeled down as I saw I massive open ground below me filled with trucks helicopters men moving gear massive underground buildings this place isn't a facility it's a god dammed hive I've hit the payload here if I can get in get this disk cracked and what ever Intel I can grab and blow this place sky high I'll have had struck the final blow to umbrella this place looks like it houses what left of them. I stood up and upholstered the edge checking if its chambered and walked down the stairs slowly even with my powers getting in and out without a few encounters will be tricky. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I hit a security check point 'damm no way around it I hissed' might have to get abit nasty here I snook unto the booth and waited for him to turn his back to the wall and with a quick leap I landed on top of the hut slowly opening a hatch on the roof I quietly dropped down and grabbed the guard and stuck my knife into his throat. He squirmed for abit then stopped moving completely I grabbed his body armour and top and put it on then stuffed his body under the desk this would make things much easier to move about in without getting spotted and my gear fit under it perfectly I shoved the edge into the inside of the armour and grabbed his rifle and sidearm a m4a1 and a glock 17 with a few mags each not much but these were humans not infected so they would go down easy.

Walking out of the hut and further into the complex there were labs barracks a armoury even a mess hall a motor pool this place was a fortress I admit walking around in here for while I was starting to get lost I just needed to find the right place and …..

….Excuse me what are you doing?

Vin:…Ah shit…*ahem just doing my patrol

….this is the tech labs no security personnel aloud in here

Vin:…ah sorry I am new here

…just don't let it happen again

Vin: don't worry it wont.

I instantly got focused on were I was and what I had to do the man turned his back I grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the room thrusting the m4 into his face

Tech - What the fuck are you doing

Vin: I told you I am new I need some information your going to give it me

Tech - fuck you you're a spy how the hell did you get in here how did you…

He spoke to much I slammed the m4 stock into his face and pointed it at him again 'look pal I want this disk cracked and you have just nominated yourself to do it so get your arse to the nearest terminal and start cracking '

Tech - you will never get away with this there's a fucking army out there

Vin: let me worry about that you main concern is to do as I tell you

We walked into a small room looked like an office maybe his I didn't care I sat him down and placed the disk in his hand he booted the terminal up cussing and hissing at me as he was doing it and put the disk in….

Login:

Password:

Tech - so now what?

Vin: login password: 4782469beta

Tech - wait wesker oh your in deep shit now when he finds out he will kill you himself

Vin: - that's a little hard as he's already dead

Tech - you bastard you killed him

Vin: - trust me I wanted to but one of your bow's beat me to it

Tech - impossible anyway this disk is level 9 clearance how did you get this

Vin: - none of your concern decode it and you can go.

After a short moment of more hissing and swearing the man managed to crack it he cursed me as he handed it over but just as I was about to leave the door opened a man walked in saw that I was holding the guy at gun point and razed his sidearm I quickly dashed forward and threw my hand into his chest my arm going though but it went to shit as his sidearm went off razing the alarm. I quickly threw the body into a heap and drew the glock and pointed it at the other man

Tech - your not human you're a monster.

…So what if I am…..I razed the glock and fired two rounds into his chest then dropped the handgun to the floor ' euh 9mm still don't like em' I threw the umbrella gear off and reholsterd the edge in its rightful place and stuffed the 3 m4 mags into a pouch and grabbed the m4 not much against an army but it's a sure start.

_**Chapter 4 the calming before the storm**_

Wiping the blood off my hand on the guy I just shot I was repulsed that I had to use my new found abilities I wasn't very keen on them or knew about them much but it was him or me who got the first shot off and It was better it was me the alarm was loud and echoy the rest of the place didn't know were it was but it didn't take much to figure out were the sound came from also someone has bound to find the dead guard by now. I rushed out of the room and ran as fast as I could ducking and diving in rooms avoiding soldiers guards and any other personnel I passed into the mess hall and that's when hell opened at first all was quiet I took a few steps in and *BANG* a intense heat strook my left shoulder I looked and saw blood the bastsards sprung a trap I quickly threw one of the metal tables up and pushed my back to it. Loud sounds of the rounds hit the table I took a deep breath strapped the m4 to my back and sighed ' looks like ill have to use em after all' I took a deep breath and lunged over the table with such speed then jumping clearing the large gap between me and the ambushers and landing in the middle of them I quickly drew my knife and stuck it into the first soldiers throat pushing forward and throwing his body into the next solder and stabbing him in the heart. The other soldiers opened fire but somehow I managed to dodge every bullet my speed was incredible I never truly used any of these powers before but I admit I was starting to enjoy it grabbing the next guy and using his m4 to kill a few of his comrades and moving onto the next snapping his neck like it was nothing. The last few soldiers ran screaming firing over there shoulders I unstraped the m4 and opened fire taking out the last few soldiers left in the room.

Breathing slowly I had to recall what I just did I just took out a small team by myself easy maybe these powers weren't a curse but a blessing to help me take out umbrella but it was short lived I heard shouting coming closer screaming the intruders are in the mess hall I repeat the intruders are in the mess hall I leaped onto the rafters and moved slowly a few soldiers came in and gasped one said ' who could of done this' an other said 'looks like a team did this, very black ops to me' perfect they didn't know it was just me.

Slowly moving from rafter to rafter I made my way to the sky roof twisting the lock off and pulled myself out Standing now on the roof of the hall I could see red flashing lights soldiers in full tactical gear sporting assault rifles 'great' I said to myself ' now what knock on there door come in use there shit and kill there men and expect to walk out here un scaved heh no chance' I needed to think I got what I came for the disk decoded now to get out something this big couldn't be wiped out a small part maybe but it would just get rebuilt or just moved, no I couldn't just leave it here I had to wipe this place out and quick. I quickly got back on my feet and walked across the roof of the hall I waited for the area to be clear and jumped down I looked around to see I was no longer in the main part but instead the lab areas 'I hate labs' I muttered to myself slowly walking down the clean white hallway.

Walking though the labs creeped me out ever since waking up in one at the mansion I've never liked them since I still didn't know fully what that bastard wesker did to me I know my speed and agility even my healing have been improved a lot but what ever he did I'd find out and use it against umbrella. Up ahead was a set of double doors labelled testing bay I clearly didn't like the look of that but before I could change my path two scientists walked out of the room to the side I quickly dived in the room edge razed quickly checking the room then closing the door and hiding behind it.

I waited as the two men sat nattering in the hallway just buying my time for them to go so I could proceed in getting out then suddenly I hear the door lock and then….

?: Welcome to my testing bay you unfortunate anti umbrella agent your just in time

Vin: for what you to bore me to death with you talking

?: ha a smart mouth I tell you what tell me how many there are of you and what you're here for and I'll make sure my pets kill you quickly .

Vin: honestly I just came out for a walk and got lost you know how it is

?: last chance how many are they who are you working for

Vin: just me and your mother pal

?: very well I grow bored of this set free zero-two that should keep me amused and prove quite the test.

Vin: your full of your self aren't you.

Suddenly I hear a gate slowly opening and a loud scream I suddenly knew what it was a hunter I came across these at the mansion quick little fuckers and had a decent swing with the claw on its arm, the hunter dived out of its cage and right at me taking a big swing just missing it I roll and draw my edge firing 3 rounds into its head if I recall it nearly took a hole 9mm mag to down one of these things but I was using a 40s&w round the results were very satisfying as the hunter fell face first to the ground and slid to a stop.

….Your gunna have to do much better than that I shouted at the man behind the glass window I shouldn't of provoked him but at the time as it only angered him

?: unleash them all…

Bad move Vincent very bad move I muttered to myself hearing several gates opening hearing screams of several hunters emerging from there cells.

?: I see you can take out one which I am very amazed at but lets see if you can take out five at once shall we

I had 12 rounds left in the edge that I held tight in my hand waiting for the first hunter to strike two of them came racing towards me I took one out quickly but missed the other it jumped right on me trying to impale me with that arm of his I grabbed his arm and snapped it thrusting it into its own body and kicked it off still on the floor I grabbed the m4 and aimed at one of the 3 slowly walking towards me like wolfs circling its prey I took a deep breath and opened fire.

10,15, 25.…click the m4 went dry as two hunters went down one still remained I dropped the m4 and went for my sidearm but I was too late the hunter lunged at me making a direct hit into my armour taking a clean chunk out of my right side dropping the edge and quickly grabbed my knife and lunged at the hunter taking a second swipe but missing I ducked and slide the knife home right into its stomach pulling the knife upwards spilling its guts on the floor. Pulling the knife from the remains of the hunter and wiping the blood on my leg I sheathed the blade and looked up at the glass. The guy was furious muttering to himself 'how is this possible' 'your not human' ' what the hell are you' I gave out a weak smile while picking up the edge and holstering it followed by grabbing and reloading the m4

?: what the fuck are you?

Vin: the thing of nightmares for the likes of you

I razed the m4 and opened fire upon the window I ran spraying bullets into the reinforced glass and jumped at it shattering it as I made contact and landing in the room. As I stood up I felt a sharp pain in my left thigh I looked down to see a shard of glass stuck there. The scientist still shocked on what just happened muttering the words 'impossible that's impossible' I pulled the glass out and threw it at him

….Nothing is impossible ….I razed the m4 and fired the last round into his chest …

_**Chapter 5 - Downpour **_

Reloading the m4 again I look around the room I was in a room for testing and the fabrication of b.o.w's as much as I wanted to blow it sky high I had nothing to use I had to find something. Most places like this hold a fail safe like a self destruct if things turned sour I quickly headed the to nearest terminal and started typing…I was in luck it was still logged in and according to the map there was a fail safe in the motor pool of all places but had to be activated by a high ranked official with a key ….'heh good luck finding that vin' I muttered to myself my best option was to make my way to the motor pool and activate it some how or kick it until it started .

The room I was in must have been sound proof as I would have had the whole base on me in seconds heading back towards the mess hall a small patrol headed my way I quickly hid behind a wall and let them pass there was no need to alert them to my presence just yet. I got to were I jumped down before and made my way back up I still cant describe on how it feels but its like jumping on a trampoline no sound at all and landing softly. On the roof I spotted a new friend a guy lay down with what looked like a m82 50 cal 'The barret' with a cover over him they mustn't of seen the twisted lock when they came up, I carefully creepd over to him and unsheathed my knife I had to make this quick and as quiet as possible I waited a few seconds and saw my chance he moved his hand off the pistol grip to rub his eyes I quickly thrusted the knife into his back and into his heart. Sliding the body away and taking his spot I picked up the m82 and looked though the scope, it was a thermal scope very fancy picked up heat signatures and lit everyone up like a Christmas tree.

I could see 3 more snipers and a small squad nearby all carrying weapons few had heavy weapons then I heard a noise a crackling sound followed by a sharp voice.

?: echo 4 report

..Shit not good…..

?: I say again echo 4, report….

?: Echo 2 do you see echo 4 over

…..oh crap if I didn't think of something fast I am going to have a hole lot of shit thrown my way

I quickly grabbed the radio from the corpse and took a deep breath

Echo 2: Echo 4 I see you in my scope respond.

Vin: Ahem this is echo 4 all clear.

Echo 2: what took you so long h.q were shitting there pants.

Vin: sorry I wasn't with it.

Echo 2: ahh its alright bud we have been up here for awhile hey echo 4 what's that behind you.

Shit don't tell me he can see the body …ahh crap thermal scope the body's properly still warm

Vin: ahh that's nothing echo 2 don't worry about it.

Echo 3: you sound different echo 4 you alright

This was going from bad to worst I had to do something fast if I get up I get shot fast healing or not a 50 cal will make a big enough hole to put me down for a while I quickly aim my scope at the first sniper and plan my shot loading the first round into the chamber I place my finger on the trigger and remove the safety

Echo 2: THAT'S NOT ECHO 4 OVER ECHO 4 IS DOWN….

The trigger clicks back firing the round into the first sniper taking him out instantly I quickly spin the m82 around to go after the next sniper then I hear a sound that no one likes to hear

WHOOOOOSSSSHHHH…..SHIT..rpg

The rocket hit's the roof sending me flying I land on a smaller roof nearby and roll off it hitting the floor a guard runs towards me I draw my edge and fire dropping the guy. Holstering the edge and using the m4 to pick myself up I feel a wetness down my left arm I look to see its torn up pretty bad still moveable but barely useable until it starts healing. I notice I fell right into the motor pool perfect lets find that override and blow this place up running to cover the small group of solders open fire quickly dodging I returned fire 'Click' the m4 went dry quickly ejecting the spent mag I go to grab the last fresh mag from my pouch what happened next happened in what I thought was slow motion one of the men razed up and started to open fire the spent magazine still falling I kicked it sending it flying into the soldiers head while finishing the spinning kick managing to finish the reload and press my back onto hard cover then time resumed as the rounds began to hit the cover I hid behind.

Having to blind fire a few times then duck out and fire knowing as soon as you took one out three more would take his place this wasn't fun but I was still making there numbers shorter even if it was taking forever some soldiers tried to flank but I saw though there plan and opened fire on them moving to fresh cover I found a dead soldier with a few grenades ' thank you very much ' I said with a slight smile on my face I pulled the pin and threw one of the nades and hiding behind cover It was danger close but it was that or get swarmed by umbrella soldiers. The second and third nade went taking out more soldiers I was running drastically low on ammo but there numbers were decreasing I ducked out of cover and fired the edge 1,2,3,click shit deadmans click I dove to the next cover and smacked in a fresh mag I changed back to the m4 then that noise again

WHOOOOSH…BANG…A second rpg hit's the cover next to me….

As I open my eyes to the dust coming from the floor I pick myself up 'what the hell was that' my ears still ringing I pick up the m4a1 and check the mag ' damm a few rounds left' I load the mag and check the chamber and pull myself back into cover and look around eyes still hazy from the blast 'damm not much luck here ' as I draw the m4 and squeeze the trigger two three times then something hit's the cover, A blast of light….

_Now were back to the beginning or was it the end__…__ As I scrambled on the floor searching for my edge I couldn__'__t see out of my right eye my left arm was completely dead and leg was shot I used my right arm to pull myself across the floor to my edge but as soon as I grabbed it a foot came crashing down followed by a rifle stock to the back of my head__…_

_**Chapter 6 - Safety First**_

I awoke with a slight ringing in my ears I tried to rub my face but my hands were tied down I tried to look around but my vision was still blurry the room smelled damp also the smell of old dried up blood my vision cleared up abit I noticed the room was small very badly lit and there was a table with a dirty bloody rag over it 'well at least I ain't dead' I thought to myself as I could see much better now I saw a figure in the back of the room ' did anyone catch the plate of that bus' muttered to myself then I heard footsteps followed by a sharp mans voice.

?: your lucky to be alive but then again your not human your body holds quite a few interesting things

Vin: look if you wanna fuck me I will have to say no, sorry your not my type.

?: *laughs* a humours one I see well this will be interesting. My name is Dr Stillman may I ask your name?

I took a moments pause and thought to myself remember your marine training don't give em anything especially if they find out who you are your dead.

Dr Stillman: look there's no harm in giving me your name is there?

Vin: sorry I forgot its what usually happens when you take a direct rpg

Dr Stillman: *laughs again* well well looks like I will have to result to more cruder methods

I watched as the good dr removed the bloody rag I saw pins spikes syringes vials a few scalpels and a few other things ….'this is going to hurt quick healing or not' . the Dr pulled a syringe from the table and pushed it into my arm and removing some of my blood. He removed the needle and placed it on the table .

…..see wasn't that bad was it replied Dr Stillman as he then picked up another syringe and a vile of a creamy colour pushing the needle in the vile and then pushing into my arm and pushing the syringe down.

Dr Stillman: now mr mystery man you have about 3 minutes before the sodium pentothal takes effect then you will tell me everything I need to know.

…shit not good I was taught to try and combat the drug in training but never mastered how I looked around to see if could break free or see my weapons

Dr Stillman: its no use you cant get out of there oh and your gear or what's left of it is over there sorry to say that 45 of yours is history it's a shame was a nice piece it looked like you took care of it. But none the less how are you feeling. Want to talk yet?

That 45 had been with me since the beginning it served me well never let me down worked like clockwork everytime if I get out of here I will have to rebuild it, but what was bugging me the most was it had been over 3 minutes and I was still fine no effects of the drug at all….maybe since what happened to me I have become immune.

Vin: nope not in a talkative mood at the moment but I could kill for a drink

Dr Stallman: well well looks like that body of yours kills any drug that enters very well…

Stillman picks up a small pointed spike and touches my right hand with it then picks up a small hammer

Dr Stillman: your name, and unit?

Vin: this again this is getting old fast

Stillman smashes the hammer on the spike sending it into my hand pain shoots right up my arm I tighten my jaw not letting a sound out then he picks another spike up and places it on my wrist

Dr Stillman: this will hurt the higher I get so I will ask again Name and unit?

Vin: its po and there's 3 more of us, dipsy lala and tinkie wink….

He drives the second spike into my wrist he was right that hurt like hell but at least I ain't spilling my guts out because of the sodium pentothal.

This time he picks up a large blade like spike and pushes it onto my forearm and then slams it down followed by hammering it down the pain takes over my whole right side stillman takes a step back grinning like some child that's just got candy.

Dr Stillman: this can stop anytime all you have to answer is your name and unit or maybe I should go for the more fun sized spikes

He lays his hand on my knife that's now lay on the table at this point I didn't know what he was going to do slit my throat and wait for me to bleed out of just stab me repeatedly ether way I will bleed out being able to heal or not.

Dr Stillman: starting to run out of patience here

Vin: heh giving up already that wasn't much fun now was it.

He quickly grabs the knife and thrusts it into my left shoulder hitting the chair behind the calm doctor was flustered and hissing the words name give me your fucking name and I will kill you quick. I ignored him but I could feel the blood running down my chest and my arm my body tightening up then going loose my body was going into shock and before a knew it I started to pass out.

A cold bucket of water gets thrown over me as I start to wake up the pain instantly shooting though my body I remembered everything I try to move but feel something catching my shoulder…the bloody knife its still there sticking out but at least the bleeding had stopped . I could see that the room was empty again the Dr must of came to see if I was alive then left again ' heh when I get out I will introduce him to these spikes of his first hand ' then the door opens and the dr along with another person walks in.

Stillman: How are we feeling ….Vincent

Vin: sorry who!

Stillman: don't play dumb Vincent I know that's your name along with you were once a member of stars delta team a special black ops operative that worked under the command of Albert wesker. Then was named kia on official records but taken to the arklay mountain branch for further testing.

Vin: well you know more than me doc why don't you fill in the blanks for me.

Stillman: advanced healing, heightened speed, strength, agility, vision enhanced, even your brain waves have heightened, wesker had quite a time with you shame it was short lived….tell me did you kill wesker?

Those words hit me like a buckshot to the chest I wasn't fully aware on what had been done to me but now I did but my main question is how the hell do I use them if there apart of me can I activate them or have they just been there all along and I've never noticed….ether way I need to use them to get out

Vin: Wesker died before I could get my hands on him but don't worry I'll send you to hell to meet him

?: is that so well me and mr stillman will have to make sure you don't leave this room

Vin: who the hell are you

?: I am the commander of this base you made quite a mess of my beloved facility so I will enjoy watching the doctor take your life slowly.

Great a guy with a power trip but if what he says is true he will have the key for the device in the motor pool I must get out kill him and blow this place sky high. The man sat in the chair at the end of the room and watched as the doctor walked towards me wielding more of his little spikes.

_**Chapter 7 - The last stand.**_

The pain continued as he yelled at me to talk pinning my arm to the chair spitting and hissing 'why are you here, who are you with…answer me' but I just let out a faint smile and he continued to place a spike into my arm, and fingers, but little did he know that while he was working on my right arm completely forgetting about my left I pulled a small blade from my watch strap and started to cut the rope around my wrist, the rope gave way I waited until the bastard came at me again.

Dr stillman: ready to talk yet?

Vin: heh in a matter of fact yes I am

Dr : so lets hear it then

Vin: oh no not that I am going to tell you how you two are going to die

Dr: oh and how are you going to managed that when your tied to a chair hmmm

Vin: Well first of all I will grab your head and slam it onto the spikes in my arm then I will toss your body aside rip my arm up and use it to impale that guy over there then use him as a human meat shield shout for the guard outside kill him by breaking his neck then walk out of here.

Both men started laughing completely oblivious that my left arm was free the dr came closer.

Dr : and how are you going to manage all that mr Vincent?

Vin: you know my left arm was tied down….well not anymore.

The Dr jumped back but it was to late I grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head into the spikes imbedded in my arm the sound of his blood gurgling scream faded slowly, quickly I threw his body into the wall dashing towards the commander thrusting my blood soaked arm into his chest ripping through with all those spikes acting like a cheese grater ripping though flesh and bone, I shouted the guard grabbing the once loud mocking commander and tossing him aside I hid behind the door, the guard walked in side arm razed 'what the fu…' I quickly snapped his neck and dragged him in closing the door behind him, I looked down at the remains of the doctor.

…Told you I would bastard..

The spikes hurt more coming out than going in as I pulled out the last one the blood was pouring down my arm I looked around the room there was a small med kit on the table 'great' they must of wanted to patch me up once they finished having there fun with me. I opened the kit there was a medical spray and a few bandages also a bag of insta-clot I quickly ripped open the bag and poured the powder on my wounds advanced healing or not this wont heal fast, once the blood stopped I used the spray and wrapped my arm up followed by my eye as it still wasn't healed yet but then again I was lucky to survive that rpg.

Now fully patched up I could already feel my shoulder healing up I could start to fully move it again I walked over to my gear….or what was left of it my vest was shot not much left of it few of the pouches were still intact few mags left for the edge and the edge itself was alright but my 45 was gone the slide completely bust the grips were burnt and chipped and the barrel was bent, it pained me to see it in this condition but if and when I got out of here I would rebuild it.

I placed my belt and holster on checking the edge and holstering it checking what kit I had left, not much but I wasn't exactly going to go guns blazing ….well at least I hoped not to, I grabbed the bullet proof vest of the dead guard and due to the situation I was in his usp and mags it was a 45 so it was alright plus I don't think the guy was going to need them anymore, the doctor didn't have anything useful on him but the commander had just what I was looking for a small device not much bigger than a mobile phone with a thumb scanner I unsheathed my knife and placed it on his thumb stamping on the blade his thumb popped off I placed the device and the thumb into a pouch and headed towards the door , slowly peaking out I could see that no one was alarmed to what had happened I quickly slid out and stuck to the walls from what I could see I was back in the lab complex not far from the motor pool I couldn't use the last route as well as half of it was missing due to rpg fire.

Clinging to the walls checking my corners as I was taught to I slid tough the lab complex and found myself looking at what was left of the mess hall soldiers wounded and fine had made a few tables with ammo crates and bits of wood I almost felt pity on them but that was short lived I silently moved though the shadows and crawled under a truck I was in the entrance of the motor pool….this next part would tricky…

Scouting the area I could see that I'd stuck quite a heavy blow moral was low many of there fellow men were taken out by a single man hell if I was in there shoes I'd feel the same I crawled from under the truck and made it to the device I saw earlier I quickly pulled the small device and the thumb and placed them together the device came to life I set the timer to 7 minutes plenty enough time to get out I pressed the confirm button…

SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE NEAREST EXIT….I REPEAT…

Aww shit didn't think that annoying thing would come on ….I quickly made to a jeep ripping the door open and diving inside the keys were already in 'perfect' I turned the key and slammed it into gear spinning the back end I tossed it around the corner right into automatic gunfire I sped to the hanger doors but they were locked tight I slammed on the breaks and drove out I noticed that the jeep I had grabbed had once of those miniguns attached with the rest of the umbrella army hot on my tail I jumped onto the top of the jeep and pulled at the huge gun surprisingly it lifted of with ease it didn't even feel heavy I jumped down and aimed at the corner the first group of men ran round ready to open fire but what they heard stopped them dead in there tracks…

Wuzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….the minigun barrels spun for a few seconds then spat out a horde of bullets engulfing the team that had so unfortunately ran around the corner I quickly turned my attention to the control panel opening fire and destroying it completely I ran over to the doors and started to pull at them they were heavy very heavy but to a normal human moving these blast doors was impossible I managed to move them but ever so slowly just enough to squeeze though but then I felt something a spray of automatic gunfire hit my back falling to the floor the vest took some of the damage but a few went though I quickly picked up the minigun and spun around taking a few more shots to the chest

Wuzzzzzzz….tatatatatatatatat the minigun spat at the oncoming soldiers making them hide two jeeps flew around the corner both miniguns aimed and ready I quickly moved my attention to the first jeep turning it into shreds of metal ..Wuzzzzzzzz….the minigun had completely gone dry I threw it at the oncoming jeeps window making the driving crash into my jeep…'oh that's just great' I quickly drew my edge and took the soldier out on the minigun and moved to the front of my crushed jeep

'That's just great ' not only had they taken out my ride they had blocked my escape and with only 3 minutes left I was running out of options. Furiously I kicked the jeep sending it sliding across the door freeing my route…I wasn't 100 percent on my abilities but looked like rage or anger had something to do with triggering it slightly I quickly ran to the door squeezing though as a felt a round hit my left arm I went past the pain and focused on getting the hell out.

As I got though the door I heard the voice over go again

BIOHAZARD ESCAPED LOCKING ALL DOORS…

Shit wait is she referring to me….anyway doors are locking go go go

Blood dripping from my arm onto my drawn edge I moved quickly down this long walkway to a checkpoint two guards jumped out of the hut I quickly razed my edge and fired into them taking them out quickly running over and diving under the barrier I had less then a minute to go I saw a security car I quickly dashed over and smashed the window unlocking it and ripping out the wires the car sprung to life I dived in and put my foot down speeding though the tunnels I could see the opening, my foot to the floor I could hear the beeping from 10 down to 1.…

BOOM…A sound wave hit the car spinning it and flipping it though the gates I could feel cold air hitting me as the car landed in a heap on the tarmac I crawled out covered in blood and tatted clothing my vision blurry I could feel blood coming from my head I stumbled towards a building falling over and picking myself up using the wall as a helper to keep me up blood spread across the wall as I walked into an ally I was losing a lot of blood my old wounds starting to open again I could feel deaths embrace but I couldn't die just yet I had to push on, I got out of the ally and fell again coughing blood came out and dribbled down my face if I was going to die at least I took out some of those bastards with me I lay on my back and looked up at the sky my left eye drew a heavy close I heard screaming my eye slowly opened it was a young woman screaming down her phone asking for help a man came running over pulling off his jumper and placing it on my arm to try and stop the bleeding I could hear them talking

Man: holy shit what happened to him

Woman: I don't know he came stumbling out of the ally

Man: he looks like he just got spat out of hell

Woman: the ambulance is coming just hold on

In the last few moments I felt human again people that didn't know me were helping me it felt nice this was what I was fighting for to preserve this world for people like those two. I heard the ambulance pull up and the paramedics running over ' what the hell happened to him' one said as they slid a tray under me and lifted me onto the stretcher the woman replied ' I don't know but he's seen hell'

Hell hmm maybe that's were I am going….I felt my life slowly slip away and the woman screaming as my arm went limp and fell off the stretcher I could feel the cold breeze and my body lifting 'clear…try again clear'…..this was the second time I died…..

_This was the turning point for me I__'__d died but like a phoenix from rising from the flame I was reborn but into the hell which was the fall of raccoon city__…_


End file.
